


Анфи

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 1





	Анфи

месяц здесь я крепла духом и голосом, а потом собралась, распустила волосы —  
я иду искать, и кто знает, что будет дальше.  
я же здесь ждала тебя десять лет — не осталось сил, чтоб тебя жалеть,  
да и ты никогда не знала моих страданий. 

ты одна от меня не искала благ, если хочешь в гробу полежать — то ляг,  
он усыпан розами, нам там самое место.  
я тебя угостила печеньем с ядом — будешь знать, как мая́чить с другими рядом,  
я единственный меч твой, единственная невеста. 

ты одна не ждала от меня ничего, не преследовала никакую цель,  
обладание мной приводило тебя в отчаяние.  
я мечом пронзила тебя насквозь, чтобы ты не ходила спасать принцесс,  
потому что знаю, как это порой кончается. 

вышло всё не так (по моей вине), но на этот раз лучше доверься мне,  
столько стен даже ты не сумеешь пробить головой.  
десять лет я ждала тебя, а теперь подождать придётся уже тебе,  
мы с тобой ещё не закончили разговор.


End file.
